


It's You (part 2 of 2)

by jun_sho



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_sho/pseuds/jun_sho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho wasn't sure about his identity for being a Sakurai or Nakamura. But one thing he was sure about that General Nakamura Sho met Matsumoto Junko and their story started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You (part 2 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You may read multi-mature scenes of Arashi members and if you dislike it, please don’t click this. Un-beta-ed. This chapter is three times longer than the first part. Thank you very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: AU. 1920-2015 era. My very first fanfiction. English is not my first language. Grammatical error. 
> 
> This story is actually based on a dream that I got when I was sleeping two days ago. Actually, the girl was not Matsujun, but since I really love this pair, I wrote this story as theirs. Here’s the second part, the last one.

[Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4603515)

Part Two ↓↓↓

 

Nakamura stood there for a while, thinking what would happen if he went in. Would his father be mad and disband him, his only child? Would his mother put off his name in order of Japan's Empire? It didn't matter to him, he also need a fresh air, not only school and school every day. He gave his statement which made his friends smiled wider, "I'm in." Said he showed his adoring smile.

 

"Nakamura Sho in a brothel will be one of the biggest issues of the World War!" Said the one named Ohno. 

 

They came in as they all agreed. The first thing they did was looking for a room where they could enjoy the night. After they got it, they ordered drinks and made a private party. They enjoyed the night smoke cigars until Kazunari told Sho he had to have a partner.

 

“Oi, Nakamura Sho! You have to looking for a partner here. This party won’t be exciting if we lack one person to continue with our party!” drunk Kazunari said.

 

“What do you mean, Kazunari-kun?” Sho asked.

 

“It’s not possible if your smart brain didn’t get what he was saying, Sho-kun!” said Aiba before he shared a passionate kiss with his partner.

 

Sho laughed, “Hehe you’re right. You we came here to enjoy the party, right? I’ll be looking for a partner. La-ter.” He drank his drinks again.

 

“I heard there is a new prostitute, a beautiful one. They said she is a virgin, just like you, Empire! Hahah..” Ohno told him.

 

“Really? I’ll be looking for her later.”

 

“No ‘later’, Nakamura! You should go to her right now. Or shall I call her to you?” said Kazunari.

 

Sho smirked and stood from his seat, he walked out the corridor to the prostitutes place and looking for his type. One girl caught his attention. She was in pastel pink kimono, with tied-up hair and red lips. “Beautiful”, he murmured.

“Hey, young man! Are you looking for an escort? The woman said in a teasing tone. He holds his right cheek and kissed his left cheek. Sho rejected her, his eyes focused at the woman who bind his eyes.

 

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm looking for the girl in pastel pink kimono who's sitting right there. Who is she? Can I meet her?” Sho was asking the teasing woman.

 

The woman looked at the person Sho referred sarcastically, "Oh, her. She’s new here. Are you interested in her? Tch, many people were asking for her, but she refused them. I'm not sure you can be with her."

 

Sho listened to her, 'Is she that beautiful?'

 

"She is the daughter of the owner of this brothel." the woman continued.

 

"The brothel owner's daughter?" he was surprised. ‘How could a father hire his own daugher as a prostitute?’ he thought. "How to be with her, ma’am?" he asked curiously.

 

"Tch!" The woman's smile faded and walked over to the woman requested by him. "Junko-san, there's another guy who’s looking for you." she said.

 

"I... I don’t want to meet anyone. I just want to be alone. I'm still not ready, Kiko-san." Junko said, tears in her eyes.

 

"You're not dumb, Miss. You can say it yourself, right?" snapped the woman named Kiko.

 

With her puffy eyes and flowing tears, Junko stared at the man pointed by Kiko-san. The man jumped when he looked at pretty woman’s face who tied his heart. 'What really happened?' he thought.

 

Junko stood up slowly, her legs weak from crying. The powder on her face had been faded as her tears rolling down unstoppably. She slowly approached Sho standing in front of the  prostitutes room. “Wh- What can I do for you, sir?” her voice was shaking.

 

Sho froze, looking at her face. “Ah, sure. Can… Can you please accompany me to the room right there?” he pointed the room he and his friends rented for their party.

 

“I’m so sorry, sir.” She lowered her head, “I can’t. I’m… I’m not ready yet, Sir.”

 

“Ah… it’s… it’s okay. I’m sorry I’ve disturbed you. Excuse me.” Sho moved away from there. Yet he stepped, Junko pulled his wrist.

 

“Wait, Sir! Umm… I… I can be with you.” She said. He’s surprised. He looked into her eyes while she’s staring at his eyes.

 

“You sure?” asked him. She nodded.

 

“Okay.” He took her hands walking thorough the corridor to go back to his room. Junko heart thought that she have to try prove it to her dad that she could pay all her father’s debts. And mostly, to fix her good relationship with her dad.

 

They arrived in front of the private party room. Sho sliding the door of the room open and showed the party atmosphere in the room to Junko. He turned toward Junko who’s stunned.

 

“Miss, are you okay?”

 

“Ah, me? Junko. I’m Matsumoto Junko.”

 

“Junko-san, are you okay? You looked tense.”

 

Junko shook her head, “No.. I’m not. It's okay." She stepped in and Sho's friends stopped all what they were doing to look at the new comer. A warm silence filling the room.

 

"Wow, look at who's coming in?" Aiba broke the silence. "Come in, miss."

 

Junko looked at them nervously and then looked back at Sho. He signed her to get in, but she stuck in there, not moving forward not stepped back. So, he initiated to walk in first. She followed her and sat next to him, "Don't be so nervous, Junko-san. I'm not going to harm you." He said calmly.

 

Junko blinked, "What do you mean?" She whispered, "It's not right. You called me out to serve you, right?"

 

He smiled, "to accompany me, yes." He cleared. Junko blushed, she didn't really know what to do so, she got the Sake bottle and pour the drink into each of their glasses.

 

"What's your name, Miss?" Aiba asked, his hands on the side of his partner hips.

 

Junko threw her sight to the other side, not daring to look at Aiba, "I'm Matsumoto Junko." She answered shortly. 

 

Aiba nodded and look straight to Sho, "Oi Nakamura, you are very lucky, ne?" He laughed a bit.

 

Nakamura smiled and asked her, “Are you really the daughter of this brothel’s owner?” He sipped his drink. Junko’s smile faded, her face blushed. She bowed his head down and just kept silent. Saw her reaction, Sho knew that what was the woman said at the prostitutes room was right. What an unfortunate girl, he thought. "It’s okay if you don’t want to answer my question. I was being rude to ask this, you’re here to accompany me anyway. Then just sit here with me. This party is a little boring." he said.

 

Junko thought back that she was here to accompany this man, but why she should be silent, but it wasn’t her fault if she didn’t want to tell her personal problems. She began, "Sir, what is your name?" her face flushed.

 

"My name is Nakamura Sho. Sho is enough, no need to ‘Sir’ me." He smiled and she nodded, understood.

 

Not so long and the party continues to run for the six others while he just sat silently, occasionally stealing glances to see Junko’s face. He thought, sit with a beautiful stranger is enough to make him forgetting his university tasks. He didn’t realize that she'd been paying attention to his friends behaviours.

 

Junko's eyes widened in surprise and she bowed her head, blushing. Sho who saw that turned his head toward his friends. He saw his friends undressing each other’s clothes. His was also blushing hard. He felt uncomfortable and flustered. He threw his view to the other direction, as well as Junko.

 

“Uhum!” Sho tried to stop his friends activities but useless. His nervousness rose up as long as the edge of his eye caught what his friends doing.

 

\----------

“Umm… Excuse me to interrupt your story, Sir. Can you please jump to where the war begins? I don’t think I want to listen to your story but, I’m looking for a war story to complete my thesis.”

 

The old man stared straight into Sakurai’s eyes, “You were listening to me this far.” He stated. Sakurai stared blankly at him, he wasn’t sure why he threw that statement. “I’m going to help you to complete your thesis if you let me to complete my story first.” He continued.

 

Sakurai looked outside the window and saw the sun almost set. He wasn’t sure this old man’s story would be completed until down, he had to go home to do his tasks anyway. “Sorry, Sir-“

 

“Yoshida.” The old man cut his words.

 

“Sorry Yoshida-san, but I’m not sure I’ll be at home on time if I listen to your story. I think, it’s enough for today. I’ll come back tomorrow.” He stood from his seat, hang his bag to his right sloppy shoulder and getting ready to walk out of the ramen shop.

 

Yoshida looked out the window and understand why the young man in front of him excused himself. “You promise to come back tomorrow?” he asked.

 

Sakurai was surprised by the question. ‘How does he know I’m running out of his story?’ he thought, but he panic-ly answered, “Su-sure. I’ll be coming back tomorrow.” He’s trying to hide his worry.

 

Yoshida nodded, he tried to find an honest answer from Sakurai. Whatever matter, he kept on his statement to tell everything to Sakurai. To him, the young man who was standing before him was not a university student he just met, he was Nakamura Sho, the General. However, he let the young man go back to his home, “Be careful on our way back.” He said. Sakurai nodded and left the ramen shop.

 

“Is he insane?” he grumbled, kicking a can which blocking his way, “I was seriously asking about the war period yet he told me the story about his brothel and what… prostitutes? Seriously?” he went back home with anger.

 

He tried to calm his mind when he was finally home. “Tadaima!” he said. He took off his shoes, his socks, and put the shoes on the rack. He walked into the living room and put his bag on the couch and rushed to shower.

 

The warm water enveloped his body, made him a little more relaxed. His frustration slowly disappearing, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the old man's words, ‘This is about you, General!’ He kept remembering that line. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and positioned his body to soak deeper into the warm water, leaving only his face that showing up on the air. “I promised him to come back to his shop tomorrow, this won’t happen. I only want to complete my thesis, not to listening to his own life story.” He murmured.

 

The sun rose high, the wind began blowing rarely from the north to the south. A week had passed since the last time Sakurai left the ramen shop. Now he was in his class, sitting in the very back corner of the classroom. He looked out of the window while humming a melody. Currently he’s enjoying his lunch break, no one dared to disrupt him. He well-known as a loner, his work just to read books and spend his time resting in the library until the bell rang. In other words, he didn’t have a friend. He was the smartest academically, but not smart enough to get along with a friend.

 

Today’s class had ended. He immediately entered his books into his bag and walked out of class. The students greeted him, but he didn’t pay attention. He walked straight up the road to his home with an empty mind, without realizing, he passed the ramen shop that he didn’t want to see ever again. He had to pass this shop because this was the only road to his house. Every morning, when he had to go to university and went back home, he had to face this ramen shop. H would close his eyes tightly and ran very fast. However, this time was different. He stopped and looked at the wooden board that written 'Since 1920'. Faintly, he heard someone calling, "General!" he was surprised and looked toward the sound. He found the old man stared at him miserably, "General, you've finally come." he scolded. Sakurai stepped back a few steps and ran as fast as he could, ignoring the voice that called him, "General! General, wait!" unstoppably.

 

He opened his house door, murmuring ‘Tadaima’ as he breathed fast, his legs weakened, “almost! Huh!” he breathed out. He came in and took off his shoes, he walked to the living room and sit on the couch as he unbuttoned his first and second shirt’s buttons. His breath came to normal and he felt really tired from his boring tasks and ran away like crazy only to avoid the ramen old man. He slowly fell asleep on the couch with his sweaty forehead and slightly wet shirt.

 

\----------

“Nakamura, you’re back?” a blurry scene came to his sight, he squinted his eyes to see the face of the caller. He still couldn’t see clearly. He only saw a blurred silhouette belonged to a woman body and a very soft voice. He could tell, she was talking to him. “General Nakamura, you’re back?” she asked more. Slowly, the blurred scene came to a very clear one. He jolted a little when he saw a face of beautiful woman approach him, left only inches away to his. “General Nakamura?” she called again. He stepped back to give a distance to her face. Her piercing eyes, thick eyebrows, stern line face, plump kissable lips, and long eyelashes caught him starred at her like a fool.

 

She blinked once and called the man in front of him, “It’s you, right, General Nakamura?” she asked him again. She started to show her beautiful smile. Her pink lips started to getting wider and wider.

 

Sakurai’s eyes widened, “You call me? You call me what?” now he frowned when he realised she called his name wrongly.

 

She was surprised by the reaction and lowed her head, “I’m apologise, General. I didn’t mean to be rude by asking you this.” didn’t dare to look up to his eyes.

 

“You, who are you?” he calmed by keeping his view at her face, very beautiful.

 

“I…” she looked up and then looked down in a second, ‘does he forget me?’ she thought, “I… I’m Matsumoto Junko.” She answered, ‘your lover’, she continued in mind.

 

Sakurai frowned, he doesn’t know anyone with this name. Wait, at least he remembered one thing. His eyes bulged, remembering about the name Yoshida said to him, once he told him the story about his life back then. A calm silent filled the air, he didn’t know how to respond this woman’s statement. “General?” the woman called him, he cleared his throat then he nodded, tried to focus at the face. Once he wanted to ask, the view suddenly got blurred. He blinked, but it was getting blurrier. After that, he felt his body being pulled by the air away from the woman. “General!” she kept repeating to call him.

 

He didn’t really know what had happened, once he knew he saw the ceiling of his room still with sweaty forehead. “Was that a dream?” his hoarse voice out from his dried throat. He sat up from his sleeping position on the couch and put down his head on both his palms. “I got a headache.” He murmured to himself. Got up from the couch, going to the back of house to take a bath and ready to sleep again in his room.

 

He was about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard his room window cracked open. He turned his head to the source of sound and saw nothing. He went to the window and quickly closed the window. While doing that, he saw the old man’s face shadow, he jumped back surprised and the shadow gone with the wind. “What was that?” he asked. He got back to his queen size bed and closed his eyes again. Only by seeing that shadow, he knew exactly something went wrong. He let out a long sigh before he sat up to his current position on the bed. "Now, what?" he groaned.

 

Sakurai excused himself to go to toilet, the teacher permitted him. He was sitting there on one of the toilet cubicles, thinking about the dream. It had been three days and the following three days, he got the same dream about the beautiful woman named Junko. He didn’t really know why he had that dream. At his lunch break, he took his bag away with him and he stepped to the ramen shop. Feeling like déjà vu, he walked in to the shop without permission. The pale old man greeted him. He looked up and stood from his sitting position.

 

“Oh, you came, General..” even he himself didn’t know was that a question or a statement. He signed Sakurai to come in and sat on the same chair the last time he was there by his pale right hand, “please.”

 

Sakurai sat down and opened up his mouth so suddenly, “I don’t really know what into me these days. I saw you out of my window one night and I got the same dream this following three days. Are you haunting me?” he said it out with angriness.

 

The pale old man smiled, “No, I’m not haunting you, nor even chasing you, General. You come here by your own will.”

 

“No!” he interrupted.

 

“You are.” The old man stated.

 

Sakurai sighed out a warm breath, “Who is this Junko for real?”

 

“Are asking me to continue my story, General?”

 

“Don’t General me! Who is this Junko?”

 

“Are you going to continue your thesis, General?”

 

“Sak-ku-ra-i!”

 

“Are you going to continue you thesis, Sakurai-san?” he repeated.

 

Sakurai really couldn’t stand his behaviour. “Right! Right! I’m asking you to continue your story!” he blurted, “unless it has a connecting line with the war, It will be a bonus.” He continued.

 

Yoshida smiled for his winning. Now, please listen to this story. “Where the last time I did tell you about the story, Sakurai-san?” he forgot a bit.

 

“Na…” he cleared his throat, “Nakamura and his friends… and Junko was in that room and they were… uhum, doing mature things.” He blushed.

 

“Ah! Right, that part! Okay, I will continue if you ask me, Sakurai-san.” He recalled his mind.

 

\----------

“Uhum!” Sho tried to stop his friends activities but useless. His nervousness rose up as long as the edge of his eye caught what his friends doing.

One of his female friends took a sit next to Aiba and rubbed her right hand to his shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder, before, she kissed Aiba’s cheek. "I miss you." Made Aiba chuckled. A soft laugh left her mouth, she then pecked his lips.

 

She rubbed his crotch and quickly held his balls. Her eyes stared straight to his eyes, lustfully. He let out a moan following the sensation she gave on his member. His hands responded by grabbing her elbow to stop her or make him fasting her pace, he didn't know anymore. He could feel his pre-cum dripping from his shaft under his pants. "Do you like it, Masaki~?" she licked his lips and sucked it.

 

Feeling her nipple twitching against her doing, hearing his moans, watching him intently, she stopped for a while. She positioned herself on her knees in front of him and opened his pants zip. Took it down his hips and slid his boxer, barring out the hard member. She licked its head and slowly down along the stick. Left him moaned.

 

Being with his female friend never crossed his mind before, especially to do this kind of thing. But this seemed to be so natural and beautifully right. Her mouth was wet with pre-cum and she set up a steady rhythm.

 

“Oh shit, I’m so close…” Aiba felt his balls contracting almost painfully and he put his hand on her hips to stop her. “Stop this right now or I won’t be able handle it any longer.”

 

"I'm pleasured to please you, Masaki~!" She smirked and made Aiba laid on floor, took off his pants and straddling his thighs. She sucked back his member and fastened her pace of doing it. Sucking all the pre-cum.

 

"Ahh.. Oh God, I'm so close!" Aiba screamed when he got the strong and powerful orgasm. "Ohh.. you are going to kill me, aren't you!" he’s panting hard.

 

She smiled as he nibbled up his neck to his ears, then whispered, "I really like your taste." Aiba smiled at the words. He kissed his female friend’s mouth and tasted his own liquid.

 

Sho bowed his head more and more down with a palm closing his eyes from looking at something that he didn’t want to see. Unfortunately, he couldn’t close his ears only with a hand. He heard all the moans Aiba and his female friends made. “I need a new room.” He tried to rubbed his pants pocket with another hand but got no more money to rent a room, “very unfortunate.” He mumbled. Sho then remembered that Junko was also here, he then took a look to her, still keeping his head down. He saw that Junko also did almost the same with him. She bowed her head down, closed her eyes tightly, and closed her ears with both her hands. And a thing never been missed by Sho was her blushing cheeks, ‘kawaii’ he stated. Another moans came to his ears, unconsciously, he looked up and saw the things Ninomiya did with other his female friend.

 

He saw Ninomiya positioned her and pinning her underneath him. Sakurai now did a really same thing with Junko. The female friend who was with Ninomiya feathering kisses along Ninomiya’s jaw, making his groin twitched up again. Ninomiya then planting kisses all over her face, and she didn't mind that he seemed rushed. "In a rush?" she winked and heard a slight answer out of his mouth, ‘damn.’

 

Their mouth met each other, opening and melting together, now skipped a tongue war. "Kazu-kun", she broke the kiss, grasped for air and then kissed him back more aggressive and pulling him close to her. His groin swelled bigger and he wanted more for that night. He slipped his hands underneath her Yukata. He searched for the Netsuke (something like a belt for Yukata) to unhook it.

 

"This Yukata has too much parts on!" he cursed, made her laugh.

 

After unhooking the Netsuke, his hands went to cup her breasts and squished it. "Kazu-kun… Kazu-kun…" she moaned his nickname. He then reached for the hem of her Yukata and pulled it over her arms, threw it somewhere. She gasped when she felt a pair of lips sucked her nipples. Not for so long, he released it, to take off his shirt.

 

She looked at his eyes, as she pulled him closer, leaning her breasts against his chest. His hands reached for her underwear, when he heard her whimpering. He pulled them out and threw it somewhere on the floor. He touched her thigh, "You are already so wet, huh?" he stroked it even more, "Open your legs wider."

She didn't want to but he spread her leg wider himself. He slowly inserted his finger inside her. He slipped in the second fingers, and then out. "Mo-more..." she moaned.

 

Kazunari only let a smirk, felt the breeze of winning atmosphere. He then stroked the inner wall of her hole. His fingers were moving in and out fast and she screamed and did orgasm. She panted hard, trying to catch more breath.

 

"Well, it's too early to go home, right?" He spoke to his female friend and she only nodded breathlessly.  "Wrap me around!" he commanded, she did as what he told.

 

He pushed himself in. She cried out when he plunged inside her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. His body jerked, then pumped into her. "God damn it!" He cursed. She grasped when he dragged his erection out and thrust in back.

 

"Ahh..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He quickened his pace while she raised her hips, making it deeper and deeper inside. He pumped harder, she grasped at the strength of each thrust. Few more thrust and she screamed as it burst out inside her hole.

 

They were breathless. He took his length out of her hole. "You are great as usual, Kazu-kun~" she panted.

 

He only smiled and look at her, "You've said it more than ten times yet we still doing it. You will never be satisfied to feel me more, right?" he snapped confidently.

 

Sho felt something grabbed his left wrist, he jumped of surprise and looked straight to his wrist. A soft hand touched it, he then looked up to see whose hand that was. I was Junko’s. She showed a questioning face at Sho. He wasn’t sure what she meant but then he relised, he hadn’t tell her his name, “Nakumura… desu.” He said. Junko’s cheeks redder than before, she then tightening her hold on Sho’s wrist.

 

“Naka…mura-san,” she gritted his teeth, kept her sight right at his eyes, “Nakamura-san, shall we-..” as she spoke, she got interrupted by another moaning sound. She let go of his hand and returned to the her position before, with eyes closed tightly.

 

Sho let out a deep sigh before took a look at the source of the sound. He saw Ohno and his female friend, “So, now it’s his turn?” he said mockingly.

 

Ohno made his face closer to his female friend and peck her lips slowly. The woman took his upper lip between her lips and he ate hers. Their kiss slowly getting warmer and more passionate. His hands going through her shoulder and held her hair softly.

 

"Ohno-san, I don't want to make you feel tired this early." she moaned when his lips on her neck.

 

"No." He chuckled. Again, he pecked her neck and lick her skin as he went lower and more. "I don't... never ever mind to even feel tired this early if you're under me." he moaned. Such a sweet moan he got already. His right hand went to her front hole and his two fingers was going in deep.

 

"Ah.." she moaned.

 

"You like it?" he asked. She only nodded. Feeling her body shivered as his fingers going in deeper and deeper. "What? Do you want more?" He licked her left ear and sulk it.

 

She held his right arm with her right hand and remove his fingers from my entrance. "More, please." She started feeling hard to breath, but her lust couldn't be handled. She really needed him inside her.

 

"Take me..." She took some breath then continued, "I-I really need y-your th-thick cock deep inside me. I want you to eat me alive. I want you to override me until the next morning I can't even stand for days, it hurts. Please."

 

Sho and Junko who heard those words getting blushed even more. They didn’t dare to look at each other, not even turned their head.

 

Ohno chuckled, smiling. "Where did you learn to say things like that, my pretty girl?" She took another hard breath, her lungs hurt but she really needed to feel him.

 

"Act quickly! I.. I need you." She said. Tried to calm herself until she felt he's inside her in one go without even realizing when he took off his pants down underneath his knees. "Akh.." she moaned, her eyes rolled up as she felt the heaven on her lower part.

 

"Ugh..." she heard his moan while entering her deeper. "Ah! You.. you feel so good. Oh.. I can fuck you until you can't walk anymo-morrree ahh..." He's going deeper, deeper, deeper, and deeper.

 

He thrusted his cock and held her hips tight. "Ah...!" She moaned. Her moans went wilder as his thrust finally found her spot inside.

 

"Aahh.. I feel like cumming. Can I-" She nodded before he finished his line. She gripped his shoulder tighter than before.

 

"Yes. Please,Ohno-san. Just cum inside me. Fill my spot with your seeds. A..Aaarhhh!!!!" She arched her back as his thrust went trice faster. He lied down on her breast took a deep breath after their post-orgasm moment.

 

She felt her breath even heavier. Her chest felt so heavy that it hurt. "Ohno-san." her voice sounded more like a whisper. He didn't realize her call and kept hugging her body tightly.

 

"I love you, please stay with me forever.” She could hear his voice and smiled.

 

Sho started to talk breathlessly after what he heard. Three rounds, from three different people, even worst, people he knew in life. He tried to pull his head up to see half-naked and naked bodies lied on the floor breathlessly. “God! We’re just in our twenties.” He murmured.

 

“Oi Nakamura-kun!” the one named Aiba called out, “We’ve finished putting on our clothes and you’re still doing nothing?” he said mockingly.

 

Sho didn’t budge. He then ventured to look around him, his friends have all got dressed. At least, this kept him calm a little. “You guys done already?” he asked, Ohno and Ninomiya smirked, they didn’t really know why a smart ass like him didn’t take any advantage with the beautiful woman next to him.

 

“Junko-san, you should be the one who pleased Nakamura-kun, right girls?” Ohno’s female friend asked Junko and her friends for defense.

 

Junko straighten up her head to see the one who was asking her, “I…” she then think, her dad asked her to be a prostitute to pleasure a man, to pay the debts for her father. Then, when she got the chance, why didn’t she use it well? What if her dad knew she was doing nothing? She only needed to make the relationship between her and her dad back. If she was being all shitty, it wouldn’t come back like she wanted. She had to find a way with this Nakamura guy in front of him. “I… I will.” She finally stated. Sho bulged his eyes, he didn’t believe his ears.

 

“Good. Now take your time, Nakamura-kun. We’re going home.” Ninomiya said, taking his bag back to his shoulder, “It’s not good to continue our activity in front of the public, right?” he whispered mockingly. After that, the six of them took their way home to continue God-know-what things.

 

\----------

Sakurai loosened his tie and gulped for the nth times that day. “Shall we continue the story, Sakurai-san?” Yoshida knew that the young man didn’t feel comfortable at all. Sakurai only nodded as the respond. Yoshida smiled, ‘teenager.’

\----------

 

Junko walked over slowly. Sho saw her with doubtful in his eyes. Moments later, Junko stopped only inches away from where he was sitting on the floor. She paused, as if confused what to do next. Then, Sho who didn’t remove his eyes from Junko was stunned to see she removed her Netsuke and dismantled one by one the layers of Yukata she was wearing. She opened up the last cloth on her body. Sho only watched her doing with bulging eyes, disbelieve of what she’s doing right now. “Ex.. excuse me, Jun-Junko-san. You.. you don’t – don’t have to do it.” He said awkwardly.

 

Junko shook her bowed head slowly, “I have to do this, Nakamura-san. To comple-…” she took a breath before continuing, “this is a due.” Her eyes watery by tears, she was actually not ready and would never be ready to do this. She showed her breast and slim naked body in front of him, untied her hair and let her beautiful silky long hair reveled. She kneeled and looked up to crawl little by little to reach Sho’s position. He stayed there, sculpted by her doing. Slowly, cold sweat moistened his forehead, cheeks, and down to his neck. He didn’t dare to look Junko’s naked body. His bulged eyes stared straight to her eyes. “May I?” Junko asked, her right hand stroked his crotch. He shook his head unwillingly, Junko continued to rub him more. Her hands now moved to his chest, “Nakamura-san, may I take off your shirt?” she asked with teasing smile. He kept shook his head and pull his body away from her touch.

 

“I… I’m not feeling to do this, Junko-san.” He said awkwardly, he turned his back to her.

 

Junko sighed, she knew both of them were not ready yet. So, she decided to stop her doing. Still kneeled, she crawled to erase distance from Sho. She reached his back and hugged him with her naked body. Sakurai jolted, feeling her breasts on his back, “Jun…Junko-san…”

 

“Just… just a moment, Nakamura-san.”

 

He let out a sigh and kept their position for few moments later. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice from the outside of their room.

 

“Glad to have you here, Sir. Do you want our most beautiful one to accompany you?” Yoshida smiled widely to the gentleman who’s standing in front of him.

 

“No need.” The man answered arrogantly with his calm voice, “We came here to check the number of our local soldiers who has been enough playing with the girls. They need to prove their love to their country, not to the prostitutes.”

 

Inside the room, Sho was very sure that he really knew the owner of that voice. His body stiffened and he sweated more.

 

“Now, help me to open this room to check it out. I insist.” The gentleman said with his deep voice.

 

Yoshida’s smile faded away from his wrinkled face, “Su..sure, Sir.” He tried to smile again. He slowly shifted the door in front of him and found something he really didn’t want to see right now. A young man in complete white shirt and silky pants, showing that he’s a university student was back hugged by her very naked beautiful daughter, “not now, Junko.” He whispered to himself.

 

The young man who was sitting inside the room jolted and stood up right away when a pair of eyes caught him, a pair of eyes that he saw every day. “Father.” He said, trembling. Seeing Sho’s reaction, Junko removed her arms from the hug and tried to cover her naked body with her Yukata.

 

The gentle man widened his eyes in surprise, “Sho?!” he snapped, “What are you doing here? With a naked woman?” his eyes reddened, too angry to snap to his son.

 

“This is not like what you think, father. We didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

His father came in to the room and slapped Junko’s cheek. “You, how dare you to seduce my only son?!” he turned his head to Sho, angry, “You come back home with me!” he took his son’s hand and walked out of the room quietly.

 

Junko’s body weakened, she fell to the floor, her face wet by her own tears. Yoshida saw her daughter and came to her, he took her daughter to his embrace and hugged her, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I made you like this.” He said to Junko.

 

\----------

“So, what was going on after that? What did Nakamura do to his son? Was he also a General?”

 

“No, he’s a noble. So, he really put up his dignity.”

 

Sakurai nodded, “So…?”

 

“I think it’s already late, Sakurai-san. Don’t you want to go home to do your tasks?” Yoshida smiled.

 

Sakurai looked out the window and found the sky was already dark. He then took his bag and excused himself to go home.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you, tomorrow?” Yoshida asked. Sakurai only nodded and then walked back home.

 

*****

Sakurai stared up at the ceiling as he caressed himself. He wished that it was that girl’s arms holding him and that it was her cleavage that his head rested on. Her breathing lulling him to sleep. “Junko…” he moaned. He still could remember very detail her face, even he only saw her in a dream.

 

He kept imagining something that shouldn’t be imagined. But, he kept thinking that Junko was there, on his bed, with him. She had her back to him, laying on the very edge of the bed. It seems like he could see Junko in front of him, “Junko-san?” he called. She snuggled up to him and ran her hand along the length of his smooth warm thigh, across his firm stomach and up to his chest. She stopped above his heart. She began to trace circles around his nipple. She heard him sigh, almost as if he was annoyed. She moved back down to his stomach and let her hand reach for his manhood. But, he grabbed it and pushed it away.

  
  
A moment later he rolled onto his back. He felt his wet and squished his manhood. The very unfamiliar scent of the liquid filled the air as did the faint squishy sounds. He knew that he was applying his own liquid to his shaft, for the first time.

 

He was still imagining Junko’s presence. His fingers found her already wet entrance. He pushed past her swollen lips. She gasped and instinctively her muscles tighten around the digits. She craved his touch. She yearned for his attention. She wanted him to take her, to ram her until they were both spent. But, he removed his fingers.

 

The bed shifted as he moved forward. She felt his cockhead at her lips, parting them as he tried to enter her. She shuttered in anticipation. Sensations began to radiate within her. He thrust in while she pushed back. She wanted him to fuck her hard and fast. But, as he drew back he slipped out of her and moved away. He sat on the edge of the bed, saying that he was just tired. It was the way he said it, the way it made her feel that it was her fault.

 

But, he was on fire. He got back to his position before. He ran his hands along her thighs, quickly reaching for her nipples. He pinched them hard. He imagined it was his fingers pinched Junko’s nipples. Pulses of pleasure traveled throughout his body, finding their way to her clit.

 

Sakurai stared at Junko’s eyes lustfully before his fingers parted her hole and he drove them into it, over and over. He slowly pulled them out and brought them to her lips. She could smell her sex. As he tasted her juices it only excited Sakurai all the more.

 

Just as he began to pleasure himself again, he heard a woman voice called him, it was Junko’s. Her voice was husky, almost breathless. “General…”

 

Sakurai still closed his eyes tightly, didn’t want the pleasure he built gone. “Junko-san…” he moaned.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t satisfy you that time.”

 

“It’s okay, Junko-san. That was my fault. You’re here?”

 

“Hm... You’re getting hard, General. I bet your manhood aches to be satisfied, doesn’t it?”

 

He was taken aback by the Junko’s voice. Yet he was shamefully excited by her words.

 

“Doesn’t it?” she demanded.

 

“Y-yes!” he managed to whisper.

 

“You want someone to suck your hard cock to be able to fuck this hole of mine, don’t you?”

 

“Yes!” he shamelessly stated.

 

“Then look and listen…”

 

Junko’s sounds were barely audible. He strained his ear and could make out rustling and something he couldn’t quite place. His black view was coming to normal, he could see Junko was lying in front of him, naked. Junko was staring at him with dark eyes and rubbing her breasts, her thumb and index finger found the way to pinch the nipples. Then he heard she’s moaning, it grew louder and there was now a slapping sound. Junko was now rubbing her tight. As she listened and saw her doing, he furiously rubbed his erection.

This time, her voice was breathless, barely understandable. “Can you see that? I am stroking mine, General.”

“Oh…” he moaned, “you are already so wet, Junko-san. I’d love it when mine pushes all the way in and out. Hmm!” Sakurai was already too dark to know what he really wanted right now.

 

Sakurai positioned himself in front of her, on her chest area. He put his shaft in her mouth, had his hands on her head, yanking her long hair. He’s holding her up and pumping her hard and fast on his rigid rod. He’s smacking her cheeks. He’s gonna shoot his load deep in her throat. “I’m going to cum. Are you ready, Junko-san? Ahh…”

 

She was beyond ready. His orgasm erupted with each pulsation of pleasure, he sprayed out his semen. They ran down her throat manually. Pleasure consumed him, it spread like a wildfire out of control. Not wanting to let Sakurai go, she brought up her body and made Sakurai positioned himself between her legs. Junko took his now-sleeping manhood to her hole.

 

She moaned as each inch disappeared inside her. He started to slowly move back and fro on her hole, grinding his cock as he went putting his hands on both her arms. He did this for several minutes before having Junko sat up on his lap and bury his face in her cleavage while he continued the slow and steady pace. She moaned loudly, wanting to make sure he lasted longer this time. After another five or ten minutes in this position, Junko said to Sakurai, “I need it hard and fast again, General.” Sakurai smiled to her words.

 

Sakurai laid her back to the ground, keeping his head to be able to see her, made his shaft popped out accidentally of her hole. Junko lingered her hands on his neck, looked right into his eyes, smiled at him and said, “Please do me now, General.” With that Sakurai took his cock in hand and slowly rubbed it up and down the lips of her hole again before he pushed himself in. Once he was all the way in, he grabbed her hips and started thrusting hard and fast.

 

Junko shouted, moaning endlessly, encouraged him onward as he slid his hands up to her breasts and held on to them for several more strokes before moaning. “Oh god!!!” he moaned and pulled her face to him so he could kiss her while he shot his second load, buried deep his semen inside her. She came unlike anything she had experienced in her entire life. She kept at it until she could not coax another orgasm from her body.

 

Both breathing hard, laying down together. They smiled at each other and Junko said, “that was really great, General!” and felt both of Sakurai arms hugged her body tightly in his embrace.

 

“General…” he heard the faint sound in his ears. The call woke him up with full of surprise. He felt wet for sweat and sticky on his lower part, also, he found out that he had been sleeping naked. He let out a long sigh. He quickly dressed and was gone to his university. Was he dreaming? Only a dream that made him that wet?

 

Sakurai got his feet into the ramen shop. Just like yesterday afternoon, the pale old man was sitting there fanning himself for the hot weather. He looked up to Sakurai, “Welcome back, Sakurai-san.” He smiled and signed Sakurai to sit on the same chair. “I’m sorry, I was rude yesterday to not offering you a drink. Do you want to drink, Sakurai-san? I have bottles of Sake.”

 

“No. I brought my mineral water with me. It’s okay, Yoshida-san.”

 

“Okay. So, let’s continue the story. Are you still curious about her, Sakurai-san?” Sakurai nodded, impatient to listen more. “Okay, then. It’s not much left. I doubt… let’s continue the story.” The old man breathed out.

 

“You doubt about what?”

 

“No. You’ll find it yourself, Sakurai-san. Let’s just continue.”

 

“Just please.”

 

“I didn’t really know what happen next to Nakamura Sho after his father found out his son in my brothel with my daughter. Junko explained to me that she hadn’t do anything with you, you neither. I didn’t believed at first, but she kept told me that you both were clean.” Yoshida sighed. “After that day, I never heard about him again except he kept attending his university, graduated, and after that, he was like swallowed by the earth. Even his friends who came together with him to my brothel never found where he was. Junko felt sad. She thought that this all was her fault, to make you disappear like that.”

 

“Me?” Sakurai corrected.

 

“I mean, Nakamura Sho.” Yoshida blinked unconsciously. “I made Junko stop the thing I asked the next day. I assumed all his father debts were paid by her presence as my beloved daughter. However, my brothel was still full of people because the war wasn’t over yet. Then, one day, I heard news about him. He was back to the public and became very famous.”

 

“Famous? Why? And when was that?” Sakurai curiously asked.

 

“Eleven years later, in 1943. He was very famous because he’s becoming a General of The National Army. He was famous for his hard work and success for bringing the national army won the war with the allied forces.” Sakurai nodded. “At the same time, our brothel becoming very popular because the quality of services and beautiful women we offered. Surprisingly, he came to our brothel with his army to celebrate their win. His second time here. I even wasn’t sure he remembered our brothel. But, he did remember. That evening, my man came to my room and told me that there was a personage wanted to meet me. I stood up from my chair and told my man to let him in. At first, I didn’t believe that it was him, Nakamura Sho. He came in with his military uniform and smiled to me.”

 

\----------

“Good evening, Yoshida-san.” He greeted after Yoshida’s man went out of the room. Yoshida bulged his eyes, “long time no see you.”

 

Yoshida signed him to sit on the chair before his table. Nakamura sat as he was told and but before, he bowed slightly to the old man. Yoshida replied him with a bow. “You’ve grown up well. Your father must be proud of you.” The old man said, he saw a slight bitter smile on the younger’s face.

 

“He’s been too proud of his useless son.”

 

“No. You’re not useless, Nakamura-san. See, you’ve grown up to a very handsome and gentleman. I’ve heard it you brought Japan national military to win over the allied forces. You should be proud of yourself.”

 

“Thank you.” He said with his deep voice. “I came here actually not to meet you, Yoshida-san.”

 

Yoshida nodded, “I know. To  meet my daughter?”

 

“Yes. Junko-san.”

 

“You remember her name very well, General.”

 

“To be honest, I… fell in love with her. At the first time I met her. At that time. I don’t think you remember it.”

 

“Of course, I remember it well. Your father was  a very honorable noble and he found out you, his son, the smartest university student, in a room with a naked woman, my daughter.” He explained bitterly.

 

“I was sorry for what happened that time to your daughter. I apologize in his name. Wasn’t you angry?”

 

Yoshida shook his head, “no. He was a noble and I was a brothel owner. If I was angry to him, I guaranteed you found my dead body without my head the next morning, General.” He joked.

 

Sho smiled. “So, Nakamura-san, where is she? Can I meet her?”

 

Yoshida breathed out heavily, “I doubt you can meet her, General.”

 

Sakurai frowned, “Is she married?” Yoshida didn’t answer his question. Sakurai understood when he saw Yoshida’s expression. The old man’s face fell once he mentioned that she’s been married to someone. Sakurai lowered his head, “I’m late, then.” He smiled bitterly.

 

The old man looked up at him and said, “It’s been eleven year you disappeared. She didn’t even know that you had feelings for her.”

 

Sho nodded knowingly. “It was my fault to not confess to her about my feeling. Didn’t it feel wrong to confess and said ‘I love you’ at the very first time we met. She seemed didn’t want any man near him that time. We were very awkward.” His eyes teary.

 

“Hm…” Yoshida sighed, “if you want, I can let you meet her, General.”

 

Sho blinked and looked up to the old man, “Really?” he asked happily. Smile covered his face. Yoshida nodded with a smile on his wrinkled face. “Take me to her, then. But, what if her husband knows she meets me? Won’t he be jealous?” he got a little panic.

 

“I guarantee, her husband will never know about it.”

 

Sho smiled and agreed to Yoshida’s word. “Sure. When will it be?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, General.” Yoshida stated.

 

Sho was really happy with the answer. “I’ll come back tomorrow morning. Now, I’ll be back to the camp.” The general stood up, bowed to the old man, and left the brothel, couldn’t wait to see his first love tomorrow morning.

 

All night long, Sho couldn’t sleep thinking about how would Junko look like. He remembered that her strong facial expression, thick eyebrows, perfect lips, her moles on the lips, her very irresistible eyes, and her milky skin. He remembered all the details of Junko’s physical for eleven years.

 

With his military uniform, he went to the brothel, met Yoshida and followed the old man to leave the brothel. He walked excitedly, he felt like a teenager in love. However, he kept his cool as a General, but couldn’t hide his smile along the way.

 

Yoshida opened the gate of a simple traditional house, let Sho in and locked it again. The old man walked in to a room inside the house with a very dusty wooden floor. ‘Is Junko living here? This place is very dirty.’ he asked himself. He saw no furniture in every room they passed, not even a table.

 

“This is my old house where I and my wife spent our life before she passed away.” Yoshida told him. “This house has too much history for me.” Sho only listened to the old man and nodded.

 

Finally, they arrived at the very back of the house. The old man slid the door until it’s opened. He came in and invited Sho to came in, the General followed. The old man left the door opened and entered the room.

 

Stood there, Sho saw two rectangular wooden boxes. Yoshida went to one of them and asked the General to stand beside him. After Sho stood next to him, the old man opened the wooden box which placed near the window. The General bulged his eyes, very shocked. He really really didn’t want to see what’s in the box. He saw Junko lied there with closed eyes, her makeup on, wearing white Kimono. He couldn’t see how pale Junko’s face since the with powder on her face on, but he saw her hands, pale and blue. She was dead.

 

“Is… is she… Jun-Junko?” Sho trembled. He couldn’t control his feelings.

 

Yoshida nodded, “Yes.” He finally answered since the young General didn’t even look at him. “And the other box is my wife’s.”

 

Sho couldn’t control his tears. He cried silently. He kept looking at Junko’s beautiful face. “H-how?”

 

The brothel owner let out a deep sigh, he wasn’t sure to keep his own tears once he told the young General about Junko. “Eleven years ago, that night, the night where she met you for the first time.” He started anyway, “After your father forced you to come back home forcefully, he cried. He was worried what would happen to you after seeing you with a naked prostitute. I hugged her, regretting all what I had done to her. So, I assumed that her father’s debts had been completely paid.”

 

“His father debts? Isn’t it you?” Sho asked him with teary eyes and shaking voice.

 

“Her father? Yes, but not the real father. Her real father owed me money, left her to me as a warranty, then left her. He ran away because he couldn’t pay his debts. His name is Matsumoto Ryosuke. I’d fallen for this beautiful little girl since I don’t have a child. So, I adopted her as my daughter. She was very young, back then. She was eight years old. Until one day, my brothel went down and I was out of money. I saw her growing as a beautiful woman and told her to be one of the prostitutes. She was eighteen, and I really regretted it. One of my best prostitute taught her how to be a very good one. She was crying all day.” Yoshida finally cried.

 

He continued his story, “I didn’t change her name to be a Yoshida. I kept her real name because it suited her the most, Matsumoto Junko. One day, when the prostitute who taught her came to me and told me she was ready, I told Junko to be ready for her first day as the prostitute. Started from morning to evening, until she met you, her first client. She rejected all the clients and only agreed to accompany you. I didn’t know why.”

 

“Because I approached her at the prostitutes’ room. I heard she was the most beautiful one and still virgin, for more, she was the brothel’s owner daughter. I asked her to accompany me, but we hadn’t done anything. I knew she wasn’t ready. However, I was surprised she went nude and hugged me.” Sho cried more as he remembered that time.

 

Yoshida took a deep breath, “She told me that. After that night, she kept crying, she thought about you. She was afraid if the noble killed you just because of her. She felt guilty every day, only if she didn’t put off her Yukata.” The old man tried to calm his emotions. “Until two years later, he still felt guilty. You’d been disappeared, no news about you. She was very skinny, pale, and having dark circle on her eyes. She didn’t feel like eating. So, at night, when all of us in the brothel and being busy, she jumped down from my brothel’s second level and…” he couldn’t calm himself as he took more deep breath, “…she left all of us.”

 

“It’s… nine years ago?” Sho trembled, still crying.

 

The old man nodded, “Y-Y-Yes.” His voice trembled a lot.

 

“She didn’t have to feel guilty. I was just fine. After… after I graduated my university, my father sent me to military service to become a General one day. I agreed and before he sent me to the enlistment, I prepared myself to come to meet her. But… but my father disallowed me to. Then, I thought that I would be a General and came back to… to her and make her pr-proud.” he didn’t know what more to do but cry.

 

“Now, it’s too late, General.” Yoshida stated with sad voice.

 

Sho nodded. “I am the one at fault. Not her.”

 

“General, don’t ever think something stupid to make amends. She will never like it. One thing I know the most that, she told me that she loved you.”

 

“Re-really?” he looked up to Yoshida. The old man nodded. Sho smiled bitterly and looked back to Junko’s white face, “I love you too. Always and forever.” He kissed Junko’s forehead for minutes while crying endlessly.

 

\----------

“Irony…” Sakurai sighed. Unconsciously, his tears fell down from his eyes.

 

Yoshida nodded, “I know you will cry, Sakurai-san. Did you meet her?”

 

“How… how did you know I met her?”

 

“Do you like her, Sakurai-san?”

 

“Y-yes… but, but how did you know?”

 

“I know it, Sakurai-san. Because I knew it from the start that you are the General. She told me that. She told me that the general had been back. And that day, you came to this ramen shop to meet me, I finally believed her.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Junko. Your first love, General.”

 

“She’s here?” Sakurai didn’t bother when Yoshida called him General.

 

“Yes. Beside you.” Yoshida smiled.

 

“Be-beside me?!” Sakurai felt a little goosebump and searching for Junko, he looked at this right and left.

 

“Are you afraid, General?”

 

“No. I only want to see her in personal. I met her yesterday, so… it is normal, right?” he tried to hide his fear. But his curiosity about Junko won all over his head.

 

“He’s hugging you, General. I know she’s still deeply in love with you.” Yoshida smiled sweetly. He looked really happy when he knew Junko found her loved one back.

 

“She’s hugging me? Unfortunately, I can’t see her. I really want to hug her back.” He didn’t even know why he stated this. What he knew that he felt the same way to Junko. Was he falling in love with Junko? Yes, he thought so. He felt in love with a ghost. Someone from the past, someone he hadn’t met personally. But, he felt the love.

 

“I knew it you’ll feel the same. Because you’re the General. May be not the General from the past. Not a Nakamura Sho, but you are now a Sakurai. Sakurai Sho.” The pale old man smiled widely.

 

“Wait,” he realized something, “how could she tell you about me?”

 

Yoshida laughed a little, “You are not thinking an old man who lived in the war era still be alive today, right?”

 

Sakurai paled. He never realized it. So he was meeting a ghost from the past? But, he didn’t feel any fear. He saw the pale old man who was sitting in front of him disappeared slowly. “Goodbye, Yoshida-san. Thank you for the beautiful story.” He still could see the smile on Yoshida’s face. “Now, sleep peacefully, Yoshida-san.”

 

After Yoshida completely disappeared, he felt hands hugging him and saw a head on his shoulder. A woman was in front of her. The woman looked up at him. Her milky skin, beautiful piercing eyes, pink lips with moles on it, and her loose long hair, “General…” she called with her soft voice. Beautiful smile on her face.

 

“I am back, Junko-san. I am back for you.” Sakurai stated, smile on his face and hugged her back.

 

“I love you, General.” Matsumoto Junko said happily.

 

“I love you too. Always and forever.” Sakurai said, kissed Junko’s lips sweetly.

 

\- THE END -

 

Sorry if the ending disappoints you m(_ _)m

I was hoping you imagining Nakamura military uniform same as Sho’s Blackboard outfit.

Thank you for reading!

 


End file.
